Rose Lilac
by EternalCarnival
Summary: Elle avait de ces yeux d'eau claire qui transcrivaient ouvertement les émotions passagère qui la transperçaient de temps en temps, toujours de cette poussée irrésistible. Et en ce moment, le regard que Luka percevait était d'un qui s'apprêtait à commettre une bêtise, avec une pointe de culpabilité impatiente et un grand lac de joyeuse excitation. Cadeau pour Paru-Café.


**Rose Lilac**

* * *

Elle avait de ces yeux d'eau claire qui transcrivaient ouvertement les émotions passagère qui la transperçaient de temps en temps, toujours de cette poussée irrésistible.  
Et en ce moment, le regard que Luka percevait était d'un qui s'apprêtait à commettre une bêtise, avec une pointe de culpabilité impatiente et un grand lac de joyeuse excitation.

- Redescend de là tout de suite.

Premier appel, calme mais ferme. La réponse, fulgurante et ne fut pas celle escomptée.

- _Naaaaaan_!

Soupir. La jeune femme se pinça l'arrête du nez, prête à perdre patience. Puis reprit, la voix plus forte et la gestuelle plus menaçante (un peu).

- Mademoiselle Hatsune Miku, redescendez de cet arbre immédiatement.

L'espèce de chat aux couettes ondulantes piscine artificielle qui avait réussi l'exploit d'agripper le tronc du vieux cerisier pour s'y nicher, la contemplait de toute la hauteur du végétal d'un œil narquois, le rire peint aux lèvres. Elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, fière de sa dominance inhabituelle.

- Vous z'avez qu'a v'nir me chercher, Madame Megurine Luka!

Les longs cheveux aux reflets milkshake se mouvaient avec la grâce molle des tentacules bariolés d'une créature abyssale tandis qu'elle maugréait en secouant la tête.  
Luka maudissait ces jumeaux infernaux qui avaient appris à leur excitée de grande voisine du palier d'aud'ssus comment grimper aux arbres. Maudissait aussi cette méduse flasque qu'on lui avait donné comme frère aîné, infoutu de lever son cul maigre de son fauteuil car constamment scotché à ses pavés de fantasy, même (surtout !) quand sa mignonnette de cadette lui faisait ses grands yeux et le suppliait d'aller venir _jouer dehors aux aventuriers ou aux 'splorateurs de la jungle passe'que lire c'est nuuul!__  
_Idiot d'Yûma.  
Et idiote de Miku! Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si la ramure de l'arbre centenaire allait réussir à supporter le poids combiné des deux antilopes.  
D'ailleurs...

- Miku! Descend-tout de suite avant qu'une branche ne pète! C'est fragile, le cerisier...

-Oui, je suis au courant, faut pas croire-

- Parce que moi, j'ai pas envie de perdre la femme de ma vie juste parce qu'elle s'amuse à jouer les funambules...

Et voilà, elle l'avait sorti, son dernier argument. Enfin la première partie.

- Surtout à quelques semaines de mon mariage avec elle!

Les joues de la grande femme avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée rouge qui jurait affreusement avec ses mèches pastels mais que Miku trouvait adorable, surtout quand elle était la cause. La plus jeune exultait devant l'air gêné de sa future compagne, de son rire clochette de petite fée mutine.  
Sans amorcer le moindre geste qui impliquait une quelconque reddition.

- Bien tenté Luka d'amour mais tu ne m'auras pas par les sentiments!

- Aah, Miku, t'es chiante! On va être en retard chez Aria si tu continue et Mizki va piquer une gueulante parce que tu auras abîmée un des plus beaux cerisiers centenaires de la ville...

- Mais c'est justement parce qu'on va chez Aria-jolie et que cet arbre est le plus magnifique des magnifiques que je suis montée là-haut!

Elle avait prit un air boudeur et avait tourné son dos gracile à Luka qui fronçait les sourcils devant le raisonnement sans-queue ni tête de Miku.  
Aria était la jeune fille aux cheveux mélasse et aux grands yeux encore plus porteurs de rêve que Miku (car oui, incroyable mais vrai, ça existait ce genre de personne), un peu esprit volant d'une autre nuit réincarné de force sur Terre et qui s'en accommodait avec un flegme philosophique. La jeune fée possédait des doigts d'or que Luka avait déjà sollicités et connaissant leur immense talent, elle avait chargé Aria de s'occuper de la couture des robes pour le mariage.  
Alors, non, elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi cette folle de Miku parlait.  
Cette-dernière, pour tirer la langue à celle qui ne comprenait pas s'était penchée la tête en arrière, les mains et les jambes tendues afin de s'assurer un équilibre précaire et une vision du monde à l'envers, les cheveux voltigeant follement.  
Luka fit un pas en avant, inquiète. Toutes ces acrobaties allaient finir par avoir raison de...

**CRAC**!

Elle s'était précipitée sous l'ombrage du cerisier dans un grand cri et avait réussi à écourter la chute du corps étonné qui heureusement, n'était tombé que de quelques mètres.  
La réception in extremis avait été malheureuse et la jeune femme s'écroula sous le poids récupéré, les deux filles roulent alors à terre, l'herbe verte se glissant entre leurs chevelures entremêlées et des fragments de l'arbre brisé les couvrant d'un jet printanier.

- Oups.

-Mikuuuu...

La plus vielle était écrasée par-dessous celle aux cheveux menthe à l'eau et ne pouvait que grogner bruyamment face à l'incroyable stupidité de sa cadette.  
Cadette qui tremblait follement.  
Qui pétillait littéralement de rire.

- Relève-toi. Maintenant.

Miku, en guise de réponse, s'étala un peu plus et maintint la position inconfortable de Luka, toujours accompagné de ces petits gazouillis joyeux insupportables.

- Noon, t'es pas sérieuse... Miku, s'il-te-plaît...

Le lutin bleu se retourna et prit le visage blanc de Luka entre ses mains chaudes, entourant la jeune femme de deux cascades agitées desquelles s'échappaient quelques brindilles et autres feuilles.

- Future Madame Megurine, vous n'êtes qu'une rabat-joie.

Puis elle se releva d'un geste vif, délaissant Luka pour les débris du pauvre végétal éparpillés sur l'herbe verte.  
Sa compagne se détacha du sol à son tour, un soupir souriant aux lèvres et les mains vaguement occupées à nettoyer les morceaux d'écorces et de fleurs.  
Vivre avec Miku était tellement usant...  
Il fallait toujours surveiller cette espèce de feu follet sous peine de vite la (se) retrouver empêtrée dans les ennuis. Sans parler des multiples caprices et envies qui faisaient longuement briller ses grands yeux et plisser sa moue volontairement pathétique. Elle plaignait Len, qui avait été longtemps le petit d'en d'ssous sujet aux innombrables facéties de son ennuyante voisine, en plus de devoir déjà s'occuper de sa jumelle.  
Et dire que Luka allait devoir supporter cela jusqu'à sa mort!

- Aye, dans quoi je m'embarque encore, moi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Luka d'amour?

Miku avait parlé de loin, continuant à s'activer hardiment à dieu-savait-quoi avec les restes de la branche de cerisier. Qu'il allait falloir nettoyer, d'ailleurs. Enfin cacher habilement, plutôt. Histoire que Mizki n'aille pas de nouveau monter une manifestation pour la cause de cette nature beaucoup trop négligée.  
Pas que Luka n'aimait pas les écolos – elle était plutôt de leur côté en général et là, elle avait vraiment pas fait exprès, pour l'arbre – juste que la horde de simili-hippies _topless_ qui avaient jeté des patates sur les voitures du rond-point Royal (car il était toujours encombré, ce carrefour) pendant toute une journée, avait quelque peu stigmatisé la ville.  
Elle se souvenait de Rin, qui s'était débarrassée immédiatement de son haut et était allée rejoindre les manifestants en quatrième vitesse, visant un peu trop adroitement les pare-brises. Len avait vite couru derrière elle et l'avait couverte de sa veste, rougissant et saisissant l'adolescente par la taille afin de l'emporter loin du champ de bataille. Oliver avait ramassé les vêtements de la petite blonde qui jurait comme un marin pendant que, mort de rire, il en profitait pour jeter au passage quelques projectiles aux véhicules polluants.  
Rin était un peu comme Miku, pas foutue de tenir en place plus d'une minute, un espèce de noyau atomique toujours dangereusement instable. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elles s'entendaient si bien toutes les deux. De l'autre côté, Len, et bien il était plutôt comme Luka. Tous les deux obligés de veiller tendrement sur leur moitié, même si cela avaient plus tendance à les rendre hypernerveux qu'autre chose.

- Hey... À quoi tu penses pour sourire comme ça?

Luka rouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte, un peu grue endormie, et s'était vivement reculée, surprise par le visage pâle de Miku, figé à à peine quelques centimètres du sien.

- Attends, bouge-pas. Oh oui, c'est vraiment joli, ça te va vraiment bien, je le savais!

Quelque chose de mou avait été déposée sur sa chevelure coulante, entourant délicatement le port de sa tête. Elle essaya de l'enlever mais une tape sèche sur la main inquisitrice la dissuada.

- Non, tu touche pas. Tu la garde sur toi. Je veux qu'Aria la voie!

Miku prit les doigts longs de l'aînée dans les siens et se mît sur la pointe des pieds, collant un baiser léger sur les lèvres claires saisies par surprise.

- Héhé, je savais que les couronnes de cerisier, c'était ce qui t'irais le mieux ! Bon, bouge, faut qu'on aille chez IA-ria pour qu'elle voit que y a _vraiment_que ça que tu peux porter.

Elle s'élança, entraînant Luka et ses joues à nouveau roses dans son sillage.  
La grande femme sourit, de ce beau sourire lumineux que peu de gens voyaient s'éclaircir.  
Il était vrai que vivre avec Miku pouvait être très fatiguant, voir même carrément déprimant, mais cela en valait vraiment, vraiment la peine.  
Luka lança gaiement, heureuse.

- La première qui arrive à la bouche de métro!

Elle se libéra de la main chaleureuse et se mît à courir, dévalant la colline, son rire frais envahissant le ciel, laissant en plan la silhouette de l'arbre blessé derrière elle.  
Tant pis, elle avait un mariage à préparer et une vie à partager.  
Et puis elle était certaine qu'il comprenait.

* * *

**A/N**: Voilà, c'était un petit OS, sans prétention, sans trop de scénario, un peu-beaucoup naïf. Mais tant pis.  
C'était très agréable à écrire, les mots coulaient tous seuls.

Pour préciser, cette histoire ne se passe pas au Japon, mais plutôt dans un pays européen. Ça pourrait même être en France, tiens.  
Parce que des vrais japonais ne se permettraient **jamais **de grimper - même toucher irrespectueusement - leurs sakura trees bien-aimés. De ce fait, les fleurs de ce cerisier sont plus blanches que roses.  
Et le titre de cette fiction est complètement aléatoire et n'a aucun rapport avec le contenu. Juste que ça sonnait bien.

Donc, pour tes foutus 16 ans, je te présente ce modeste bout de texte, mon premier negitoro, en tant qu'humble cadeau.  
Du fond du coeur, et en espérant que tu auras apprécié, ma très chère **Paru**.

(J'ai lu Texaco de Patrick Chamoiseau pendant les vacances. Et ça se ressent vaachement dans l'écrit, mon dieu...)

En espérant que vous aussi, vous avez aimé.


End file.
